The most commonly known tracking and tracing labels are the Universal Product Code (UPC) bar codes. Visual security printing measures, referred to herein as deterrents, are designed for authentication with a specific reader such as the bar code reader. Alternatively, some deterrents rely on a human observer for authentication such as holograms. However, authentication is a complicated process, dependent on print quality, resolution of the sensor, optics of the reader, and lighting conditions to name a few. Finally, deterrents may be verified with a reader that is capable of authenticating under most conditions. This results in either higher reader cost, or the ability to authenticate deterrents under various conditions.